Reflet de Guerriers
by Ythnay
Summary: Les mésaventures, malchances et autres boulettes faisaient aussi partie intégrante de la vie des Spectres avant leur réincarnation et de celle des Chevaliers dans leur temps libre. C'est sans doute à ça qu'on reconnait un humain... Medley de ficlets/drabbles non liés.
1. L'examen

**Mot de l'auteur:** Bonjour à toutes et à tous!  
Dans la veines des fameuses VDM, de simples expériences vécues ou classiques, voici un pot pourri de divers ficlets/drabbles mettant en scènes nos chers Chevaliers d'Or et les Spectres les plus connus dans les rares moment où se comporter comme un humain est possible, c'est là qu'on ne les voit plus comme des surhommes, un humain reste un humain x)

J'essaierai de poster aussi régulièrement que possible, même si j'avoue que les idées me viennent de façon épisodique (mettons à part la publication chaotique du reste de mes écrits...) comme souvent pour les drabbles, mais voici tout de même celui qui entame le medley.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, quelles qu'elles soient :)

**Crédits:** Bien évidemment (et malheureusement XD), tous les personnages de _Saint Seiya_ appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.  
Les personnages éventuellement évoqués de _Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas_ appartiennent à Shiori Teshirogi et Masami Kurumada.

* * *

L'examen était presque terminé. L'horloge annonçait 11h58 exactement, soit deux minutes avant que l'examinateur, assis sur l'estrade en pleine lecture, leur annonce la fin.

Eaque mâchouillait distraitement son crayon à papier, se tenant avachi sur chaise, elle-même penchée en arrière. Il s'occupait en cognant régulièrement la table de son voisin de derrière.

« Te fatigue pas, j'ai fini depuis bien longtemps… lui souffla discrètement ledit voisin, un garçon aux cheveux argentées, derrière lui »

Remarque à laquelle le Garuda répondit avec un simple reniflement hautain et un sourire carnassier.

Tout en mirant une dernière fois sa feuille, en particulier la dernière question, il eut soudain comme une révélation, mais c'était bien sûr ! Agrippant le crayon logé entre ses dents et laissant sa chaise retomber, il répondait à la dernière question dont la solution lui était revenue.

« C'est terminé, annonça l'examinateur d'une voix grave qui résonna dans tout la pièce. Posez vos stylos et amenez vos copies. »

La mine d'Eaque filait à toute allure sur le papier pour finir le plus rapidement possible, il y était presque.

« Posez vos stylos, allez, c'est terminé ! ajouta le professeur, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci »

Une fois l'avant-dernière copie posée sur la pile du bureau, Eaque entoura enfin son résultat, fier comme un coq. Il rangea alors ses affaires en lançant des regards complices au Griffon qui l'attendait à la sortie.

Une fois prêt à poser sa copie, l'examinateur le coupa dans son élan:

« Non, c'est trop tard. C'est dommage… dit-il d'une voix lasse en ne quittant pas sa lecture. »

Le jeune homme le jaugea du regard, peu disposé à s'en tenir pour dit et échouer maintenant, aussi prit-il la parole à son tour sur un ton dédaigneux et hautain, plan en tête:

« Hem, excusez-moi, mais… Savez-vous qui _je_ suis ?

-Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée… répondit indifféremment l'homme en ne levant pas les yeux, comme s'il n'existait pas.

-Vraiment ? Alors c'est parfait, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. »

Et sur ce, il souleva rapidement un quart du bloc de copies pour y glisser la sienne parmi les autres et le laissa retomber tout aussi vite, noyant sa copie de façon anonyme parmi les autres.

Relevant enfin son attention sur l'élève, à son tour abasourdi, le professeur n'en revenait pas.

Le jeune homme lui adressa alors son sourire le plus démoniaque, accompagné d'un bref signe de main avant de s'en aller et rejoindre son acolyte qui riait déjà de sa performance à gorge déployée.


	2. Recettes

**Mot de l'auteur:** Bonjour ou re-bonjour!  
Tant que j'y suis et avant que l'inspiration ne me quitte, je suis restée dans ma lancée et ai décidé de poster le second ficlet dès maintenant, illustrant cette fois une anecdote du côté des Golds :) Au possible, je tenterai d'alterner entre Spectres et Golds en variant pour ces derniers, je dis bien "tenterai", car il y a parfois des situations qui ne peuvent coller qu'à certains ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

**Crédits:** Voir Chapitre 1.

* * *

Malgré tout le respect que Camus avait pour la nation sacrée de sa déesse, il préférait laisser la cuisine grecque aux grecs, aussi fallait-il décliner chaque année les quelques sorties çà et là, incluant diner sur place, organisées par ses confrères et notamment par son ami le Scorpion, persuasif dans son genre.

« Dans ce cas viens manger chez moi ! En plus, je cuisinerai » l'avait tanné le grec avec son plus beau sourire, déjà fier par avance. Le français se vit alors obligé d'accepter, après tout, il lui avait assuré que ses plats n'auraient rien à voir avec ce qui se servait aux alentours, en lui précisant même que ce n'était pas un plat national et surtout qu'aucune domestique n'interviendrait dans la cuisine, il ferait tout lui-même.

La dernière indication le fit se tendre en quelques secondes mais il n'en montra rien, gardant son visage sans expression particulière. Aucune domestique ? Aucune aide ? Si un chevalier se devait d'être débrouillard en toutes circonstances, il était notoire que certains ne pouvaient se passer de domestiques pour la cuisine ou d'autres choses, par pas fainéantise, mais… parce qu'il valait mieux, tout simplement. Le pope aurait sans doute peu apprécié que l'on carbonise une des maisons sacrées du Sanctuaire… hors cadre de combat, en fait.

Le Verseau s'avançait d'un pas lent mais certain vers le huitième temple du zodiaque en pleine soirée, il s'était auto-persuadé que tout se passerait bien et qu'il ne serait pas accueilli par un grec au visage cramé et aux cheveux coiffé d'une coupe afro pour témoigner d'un essai infructueux. Non, après tout, il exagérait sûrement les problèmes que Milo rencontrait avec tout ce qui se rapprochait d'une gazinière et d'une casserole remplie d'eau bouillante. C'était un chevalier que diable, il était censé savoir quoi faire de ses mains et de son encéphale, s'il devait rater quoi que ce soit, ça s'en tiendrait à un plat trop salé ou trop fade comme pour tout le monde, rien de plus.

« Ah, te voilà. Tu arrives au bon moment, j'ai quasiment terminé! s'exclama le chevalier en pointant du doigt sa table déjà dressée »

Ne cherchant pas à montrer à son ami ce à quoi il avait réfléchi pendant son court trajet, il alla s'installer l'air de rien, comme s'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas au pire. Son hôte revint toutes les deux minutes lui tenir compagnie et discuter pendant que tout cuisait. D'ailleurs, même avec le plus fin des odorats, Camus ne parvint pas à trouver d'odeur particulière lui donnant un indice sur ce qu'il allait manger et plus encore, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était bon signe. Il tenta même d'ignorer les quelques « Ah mais oui ! De l'eau ! » ou autres indices lui indiquant l'existence de plusieurs étourderies dans la confection du dîner.

La sonnerie d'un minuteur, qu'il avait plutôt prit comme un glas pour lui, détonna et c'est avec deux plats et une casserole que son ami revint de la cuisine.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? lui demanda Milo d'un air suspicieux »

Et pour cause, le français avait les sourcils relevés au maximum –enfin, tout est relatif- et ne cachait pas son étonnement, rien de ce qu'il y avait sur la table n'avait l'air cru, mortel ou complètement brûlé. Tout simplement bluffant.

Néanmoins cela restait simple au possible : une sorte de julienne de légume qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant –mais qui n'avait pas l'air mauvaise-, un faux-filet et… des pâtes. A part, dans un petit récipient, semblait être la sauce carbonara qu'il laissait le choix d'incorporer ou non, ne connaissant pas parfaitement les goûts du français.

Tendant son assiette en gardant une expression neutre, il la garda fermement dans sa main quand Milo tenta de la lui prendre, le Verseau venait de poser ses yeux sur quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tes pâtes, fit simplement remarquer le chevalier français en haussant un sourcil et en faisant un bref signe de tête »

C'est devant le silence du grec qu'il comprit que le problème n'avait pas l'air apparent. Les pâtes avaient sans doutes été correctement cuites, mais…

« Elles ne sont pas égouttées… elles baignent encore dans l'eau »

L'air pensif, Milo mirait son reflet dans l'eau trouble dans laquelle baignaient ses pâtes et semblait réfléchir ou plutôt se tâter entre plusieurs solutions, pendant que ses pâtes ramollissaient, se collaient et perdaient de leur goût. Quant au Verseau, au regard un peu blasé, il se dit que finalement, cela résumait assez bien Milo : malgré tout ses efforts, il en reste imparfait et au final, bien humain.

Avec un reniflement suffisant, voire supérieur, le Scorpion prit la casserole et repartit dans la cuisine sans la moindre trace de honte sur le visage.

« Bon, si tu veux alors, on va le faire à la française »


	3. Ticket gagnant

**Mot de l'auteur:** Bonjour!  
Voici le troisième ficlet se centrant sur nos chers Juges (enfin, 2 d'entres eux!). Ce genre de jour, quand il arrive en tout cas, ne vient qu'une seule fois dans une vie, que ce soit pour le plus grand des Juges ou pour le plus simple humain, tout le monde rêve de gagner à la loterie. Tout le monde rêve. Le mot est bien choisi.

Écrites coups sur coups pour les deux dernières, j'attends de me refaire un stock convenable d'idées principales avant d'en rajouter, cela devrait, je l'espère, être pour bientôt x)

Merci à_ leia2_6 et _Thaouka_ pour leurs reviews! :)

Bonne lecture!

**Crédits:** Voir Chapitre 1.

* * *

« Voilà ! Carrez-vous cette prime où je pense, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin ! Vous savez à qui vous parler ? Je suis… »

Le Griffon mirait distraitement son confrère s'acharner contre son patron au téléphone. Enfin, ex-patron, maintenant.

« Tout à fait, le coup du distributeur, c'était moi et pour le disjoncteur aussi. Ah, et la cafetière en feu, c'était mon œuvre… Oh là, nan, la secrétaire, c'est pas moi, 'faut pas qu'elle rêve non plus »

Faisant tourner entre ses doigts la raison de cet appel soudain, Minos jubilait à cet instant précis. C'était si facile, ces humains avaient vraiment une trop belle vie. Il suffisait d'un ticket à ces sous-êtres pour faire fortune et d'un seul coup dominer tout ses congénères, c'était réellement leur seule puissance.

« Qu'est-ce que je m'en moque de votre photocopieuse à sept mille nok, j'ai tellement de thunes pour l'heure que je pourrais m'en payer cent… et même quelqu'un comme vous pour récurer mes wc et les joints de ma future piscine »

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de prononcer ces simples mots –de façon plus vulgaire, aussi- à cet homme qu'il voyait plus comme un porc vicieux et avide d'argent que comme un patron ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas, ce qui importait, c'est qu'il les prononçait maintenant, avec assez de fierté pour rester presque poli d'ailleurs.

Il savait qu'il était promis à une grande destinée, il le savait cette énergie qui bouillait en lui et qui le rendait si différent des autres, il la sentait même si quelques chose lui disait que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Alors en attendant ce moment, il n'allait pas continuer à jouer au larbin dans une entreprise comme un vulgaire monsieur-tout-le-monde.

« Allez, je vous laisse à vos commandes et fax pourris, j'ai un bolide qui m'attend ! s'exclama une dernière fois le népalais avant de raccrocher ce qui était des premiers téléphones portables, qui coûtaient déjà un bras. »

Il n'y avait rien de tel, c'était trop bon, et peut-être trop beau, qui sait. Ca l'était tellement que Eaque n'avait pas remarqué que le norvégien n'était pas parti récolter leur fortune comme prévu, il était toujours assis là, tout sourire en faisant tourner le ticket gagnant entre ses doigts fins. Peut-être voulait-il entendre tout ce qu'il avait à dire à ses anciens employeurs ou attendait-il son tour pour en rajouter une couche, fort possible venant du Griffon.

Toujours au même emplacement, Minos regardait avec un sourire carnassier le brun aux yeux améthyste jeter le précieux téléphone par la fenêtre, de toutes ses forces, en admirant sa dislocation contre un arbre. Il avait choisi de ne faire ça qu'une fois son employeur, banquier et divers amis pique-assiettes prévenus. Une fois le portable réduit en miette, l'heureux gagnant posa son regard sur son confrère qui le regardait toujours de la même manière, avec un sourire désormais sadique.

« Que fais-tu encore là à sourire comme un idiot ? Tu aurais pu aller chercher le chèque, en attendant !

-Quel chèque ? inquit le Griffon avec un ton démesurément suave, tournant à nouveau le ticket à gratter de sorte qu'il soit visible par Eaque. »

C'est avec horreur que le Garuda compta les petites figures censées faire de lui un homme riche. Deux télés. Il n'y avait que deux télés. Pas trois, mais deux. Deux !

Quand et comment avait-il pu faire confiance à cette raclure ? C'est ce qu'il avait prévu de se demander, mais plus tard, après avoir repeint l'appartement avec son sang, peut-être.

Sous le choc, son inconscient étant probablement en train de choisir quoi faire de monstrueux et d'horriblement douloureux au jeune homme aux yeux dorés qui se tenait devant lui, le Garuda restait sans voix, le visage affublé d'un regard des plus noirs et d'un rictus dédaigneux, expression qui lui était peu connue.

Comprenant l'embrouille dans laquelle il allait être à deux doigts de tremper, le Griffon resta néanmoins impassible aux ondes meurtrières qui émanaient de son vis-à-vis, gardant ce sourire qui était sa marque de fabrique.

« Bon, si tu veux, je peux tenter de recoller le téléphone. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »


End file.
